James-Jaxon Relationship
The James-Jaxon Relationship, most commonly known as Jameson, is the romantic (and as of Heal the World, sexual) relationship between James Holland and Jaxon Pierce. Overview They began dating sometime during Two of Hearts, but after Jaxon drunkenly cheated on James on New Year's Eve, James dumped Jaxon in The Power of Love. James eventually took Jaxon back in Love Conquers All, partially due to his own guilt over drunkenly kissing Archie Carmichael the same night, which would have placed the length of their first break-up at about a week. Their relationship finally turned sexual in Heal the World, and as a result of his parents kicking him due to his sexuality in Ignorance, James spent the rest of Season 1 living with Jaxon. Jameson broke up again in Season 2 when James started to change into a deliquent due to the strain it put on their relationship. After a couple of months, James At the end of Season 2, Jaxon asked James to marry him and they are now engaged. Episodes Season 1 *During For Your Entertainment, it was revealed to Jaxon that James was a transfer student to McKinley from Carmel and upon seeing him for the first time, Jaxon was immediately smitten. *In Proud, Jaxon schemes to find a way to get closer to him, pretending to accidentally bump into him and dropping his books. The two talk on their way to homeroom and James reveals he used to be in the show choir of New Directions' arch nemesis, Vocal Adrenaline. Jaxon is one of the few people to never judge James for that, going as far to jump to his defense when Evan bashes him over it. *In Battle of the Sexes, Jaxon follows James down the hall, singing Cooler Than Me to himself, directed at James. This is because Jaxon believes that James' coldness toward him and his penchant for fashionable designer shades is due to James thinking he's cooler than him. When Azimio Adams interupts Jaxon's song by throwing a slushie in his face, James comes to Jaxon's aid, standing up to Azimio and helping clean Jaxon up. Later, after the boys perform their number at The Battle of the Sexes, James tries to convince Jaxon how much of a star he is. *In Two of Hearts, James convinces Jaxon to skip class and follow him to the auditorium, where James plans to sing a song that describes how he feels about Jaxon. James tells Jaxon that he doesn't think he's cooler than him, he's just reluctant to fall in love again because his ex-boyfriend and former teammate, Archie Carmicheal, broje his heart and really hurt him. James performs Crazy For You by Madonna, which ends in a kiss. Sometime after this and before Jaxon's performance of You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), which James performs backing vocals in, the two start dating, but don't tell anyone. India Wilson senses that the two are an item during the performance and spills the beans. This causes Evan Marx to get angry, calling out and confronting James, which starts a rivalry between the two. James and Jaxon later consider having sex after Jaxon sings I Think We're Alone Now, but decide against it as neither of them is ready and James is still fragile. They decide the only magic that they should make for the moment is a duet and sing Two of Hearts. *In My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe, Jaxon is made jealous by James' ex-boyfriend, Archie Carmichael. He feels he can't compete with Archie's voice and looks. James reassures him that he loves him. Jaxon later sings I Was Born To Love You to prove how much he loves James. When Archie's performance at Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals of Without You upsets James and makes him cry, Jaxon comforts him, assuring James that he can be himself in his arms. *In Battle For Sectionals, James and Jaxon continued to grow closer. When James saw Archie at Sectionals, Jaxon convinced him to go on with performing. Jaxon led James out on the stage during I Will Always Love You, and sang to him. *In Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, Jaxon takes the next step and invites James to meet his family. Later, during Secret Santa with the rest of New Directions, it is revealed that Jaxon got James' name and bought him a promise ring engraved with the words "always and forever, love Jaxon." *In The Power of Love, James attends the New Year's Eve party thrown by Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez over at Jaxon's. He runs into Archie and Archie's friend, Aaron Broadbent, who have crashed the party. Archie makes a move on James and in a moment of weakness, James kisses Archie as the ball drops. He doesn't tell Jaxon, instead being shocked by the fact that Jaxon slept with Evan around the same time. James tells Jaxon it's over and runs out of the house. At the end of the episode, James won't even look at Jaxon. *At the beginning of Love Conquers All, James gives Jaxon his promise ring back, breaking Jaxon's heart. Jaxon goes to Holly Holiday for advice and she suggests to Jaxon that he make James listen to what he has to say and listen to James in return. Jaxon takes Holly's advice and makes James listen. James come clean that he is guilty too as he kissed Archie that night. James tells Jaxon there is something he must do and he goes and sings Jar of Hearts to Archie, standing up for himself and ending things with him once and for all. Jaxon takes James to the auditorium and sings Only One to James as they finally reconcile with a passionate kiss that makes them see fireworks. Jaxon gives James his promise ring back. *In Heal the World, Jaxon and James have sex for the first time and James seems to be insecure about his body compared to Jaxon's, but Jaxon tells him that it doesn't matter because he loves him, all of him. *In Ignorance, James' sexuality is exposed to his parents who find the promise ring Jaxon gave him. James is beat up and kicked out with no place to go. Jaxon supports him through this and lets him stay at his house. *In Pretty in Pink, James is Jaxon's date to Prom, at which New Directions was slated to perform. *During Vegas, Jaxon expresses concern that he and James are moving too fast and says that he doesn't wanna hurt James again. Upon seeing Evan shirtless, James tells Jaxon that he doesn't blame him for cheating because if it were him, he'd do the same thing. Archie shows up in Vegas and tells Jaxon that he orchastrated the whole thing New Year's Eve, from convincing Evan to seduce him, kissing James, and then sending James up to catch them. When Jaxon asks him why he did it, Archie reveals he no longer likes James, but wants Jaxon instead. Jaxon gets upset and leaves abruptly. *Jaxon dedicates his solo during Sing-Off, Better Than I Know Myself, to James, holding his hand briefly during the performance. *In LDN, Jaxon and James have a romantic date at Kew Gardens. Jaxon plays guitar as they sing an acoustic version of We Found Love. Summer Love *During the Summer Love special, James is later taken in as a foster kid by Hiram and Leroy Berry, but James still accompanies Jaxon on his summer trip to the beach. James is revealed to have failed his sophomore year, causing him to be in a different grade than Jaxon the next year. Jaxon doesn't seem to mind too much. While on the beach, they chase each other playfully, falling onto a sandcastle that they built. Jaxon asks James to dance with him as they sing Summer Love. Season 2 *In High School Never Ends, James accompanies Jaxon to the auditorium to help him rehearse a number. Jaxon is happy because this also gives him an excuse to see more of James. They perform New Classic, dancing intensely and passionately. *In Goodbye, James and Jaxon are both pretty upset over John's death and they pretty much stick together, even singing Stole with Bella James and Hallie Grace. *When Jaxon shows an initial attraction to Aldy Williams in It's Britney, Bitch, James gets jealous. James shows up sporting a new "bad boy" look to imitate Aldy and appeal to Jaxon, but Jaxon isn't impressed as it's not James at all. Songs Duets Category:Relationships